Heart's Wish
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: All Namine ever wanted was a heart. What if a witch came by and gave her an offer she can't resist? But they say there's always a hunch when dealing with evil. Namiku, Post-KH2.


** Heart's Wish **

_Fanfiction __by Chiharu Tanaka_

_Kingdom Hearts © Tetsuya Nomura and Square-Enix_

_

* * *

  
_

A/n: After nearly a year…or maybe perhaps over a year, I didn't count – I'm finally back in the fanfiction business. What was I doing in the time I was gone, you say? I was being stuck in the middle of an island, studying Pre-U. After that, I got into university, which gave me even more work. The course I am in sucks the sanity out of me, so to keep me sane and happy, I am writing this idea, which I had for a long, long time into Microsoft Word.

This is originally supposed to be a doujinshi, with in both Naminé and Roxas's side of the story, but due to the time constraint and my being away from home and the scanner and tablet, I will just put it in fanfiction, in Naminé's side of the story. I'm sorry I can't write Roxas's side of the story, but yeah, I'm biased towards Namiku.

Okay, enough drabble! On with the show!

* * *

How long have I been sleeping? I could vaguely remember, the time at The World That Never Was, right in front of Kingdom Hearts, I had trembled at the mere thought of returning to Kairi. I was Kairi's Nobody – a being never meant to exist, a being without a heart, and I was called 'Naminé'. My remarkable powers of extracting, modifying and destroying memories made me a sought after jewel, eventually being captured by the Organization to do their bidding.

It had been so long, before I was finally free to repent my sins.

I lived, although without a heart, among people who treated me like I was nothing. I had seen the memories of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy and so many others, and I would always weep in the halls of Castle Oblivion, wishing that I could be happy and be loved just like them. I had always wished that I could have a heart of my own. All the Nobodies felt that way. In their quest for hearts of their own, many had perished.

And I thought I would too, when I fused with Kairi and made the red-haired girl whole once more.

_Can you hear me, my child?_

My eyes opened, freeing me from my slumber. I was floating in an eternal darkness, with no source of light but my own self. I felt cold and scared, feeling myself being hollow. There was a short feeling of descending, before I squirmed and made myself upright. I saw a circular stained glass window beneath me, in the shape of a large, pink heart. Sora and Roxas had been through this, I mused, before landing on my feet, as quaintly as that seemed.

I walked towards the center, wondering where in the world I could be. 'Why am I here?' I thought. A gust of wind blew, filled with dark smoke which smelt a lot like burning incense. When I opened my eyes, the whole circular altar was filled with drapes of red over a large golden arch, and candles everywhere. There was a round table in front of me, which had a crystal ball atop a maroon, velvety tablecloth.

_I believe I can answer that question._

My blue eyes widened to see a beautiful lady, hooded in a robe with dark purple and black colours seated at the other side of the table. She had ornate jewellery around her pale neck and on her wrists and fingers, and dark red lips that reminded me too much of vampires. I took a step back. "Who are you?" I demanded, my voice quivering in fear.

_Oh, be not afraid, innocent Nobody. I have come because I have a great offer for you – one that you would be most delighted at.__ Come, child. Have a seat._

"An…offer?" I asked, curious. Who was this mysterious woman that appeared in my everlasting dream, talking to me as if the dream was real? Nevertheless, I did as the lady requested, wondering what could spark my interest. After all, I was a Nobody. The lady seated across me smiled.

_Dear, dear Naminé, I don't have to be a witch to tell you that you want a heart, am I right?_

I clenched my fists. "I'm perfectly clear of my situation, whoever you are," I snapped back, angered that it was so obvious that I lacked the vital component.

_Don't be angry, child. That's why I'm here. I can give you a heart – a real one – of your very own, and no one can take it from you._

I couldn't believe my ears. Was this witch serious? Even Xemnas, who tried to conquer Kingdom Hearts for that sake, failed at that crazy, preposterous idea. Who was she to say that she could grant a heart?

"A heart of my own?" I asked, uncertain.

At a wave of the witch's pale hand with blood red fingernails, she produced a hovering, glowing heart that was the size of my hand. She handed it to me, and I accepted it and felt its warmth and the way it perfectly fitted me.

_Don't doubt my powers, young Naminé. However, in receiving this heart, there is one condition._

I sighed. When making a deal with the devil, things were always too good to be true, and there was always a catch.

_You have to make the man you love pr__ofess his love to you by sunset of the 7__th__ day. If you succeed, the heart is yours to keep. If you fail…the heart of your original will be mine._

My blue eyes widened again. 'Kairi!' the redhead's name appeared instantaneously into my head. My nerves were making me restless. 'No…I can't risk Kairi's life over this. But…but I really want this. I want this chance, even if she's lying, I want a heart of my own. To be human…'

_Do we have a deal?_

I nodded, pushing the hovering heart closer to my chest, where I knew it belonged.

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes, it was dark.

I got up from the stone cold floor, which felt damp and smelt rather mossy. 'At least it's better than that awful smell of incense,' I thought as I dusted my skirt. 'Well, I'd better get out of here. Only then I'll figure out where I am.'

Reaching out in the darkness, I felt the rough stone walls with my gentle hands. I found my footing, careful not to trip over some vines. 'I must be in a cave,' I thought again. 'And I can hear waves on a beach…I must be in Destiny Islands!'

I could remember Sora's memories of his adventure as a child in the warm, sun-kissed islands. I smiled at the thought of playing at the beach myself, to have the sand in my feet and salty wind in my hair…

"Naminé?"

I looked up. That voice was just too familiar. "Riku?" I asked through the dark cave.

"Naminé, what are you doing here? What happened? You separated from Kairi?" he asked, and I could feel his hands holding my frail arms.

"Yes…I guess. So I'm in Destiny Islands?"

"Yeah, of course you are."

"And this isn't a dream?"

Riku tightened his grip on my arm. "Ouch!" I wailed. "I guess not."

"Let's get out of here, Sora and Kairi will be overjoyed to see you!" he said, letting go of me and holding my hand. I could've sworn he was too, by the tone of his voice.

"At this time of night?" I asked.

"Night? Naminé, it's morning."

"Then why is it so dark in this cave? Is it this deep?"

Riku's silence shocked me. "Umm…Naminé…we're at the entrance of the cave."

At his reply, it only took a moment before I panicked. "What…? N…no…it can't be! I can't be blind!" Tears were already welling up in my eyes as my fingers clasped tightly on Riku's hand.

'That witch!' I thought, when I remember hearing a faded mumble from the witch as I fell into darkness after receiving the heart. I thought it was just my imagination – but the witch really did have cruel intentions!

_When I send you to your destined place, I will take something precious from you._

'My sight…she took it away from me!' I realised as I burst into tears. Riku was taken aback when I nearly collapsed in sorrow, if it wasn't for him catching me in time, I would've fell onto the floor I couldn't even see. I sobbed into his white jacket, my small hands clenched into little fists.

"Naminé…how did this happen?" he asked.

No one must know that I put Kairi's life on the line for my own selfish reasons. "I…don't know," I replied through my muffled sobs, lying. I was in despair that the witch could do something so horrible to me, and at the same time asking me to accomplish an almost impossible task. Where was I supposed to start?

There was no other way out of this. I had to complete the condition, or the risk I took would be in vain. After a few minutes of crying, I hastily wiped away my tears and runny nose with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry, Riku," I apologized. He came to the islands to relax and what he got was an unnecessary display of sorrow.

"It's alright, Naminé," he said. "Come, I'll take you to Sora and the rest."

"N-no!" I exclaimed, stammering. "He…they can't see me like this!" My fingers were clawed into the skin of his forearm in fear. I heard him sigh. He led me out of the cave and towards the beach where Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were. "Riku!" they all chimed simultaneously, though at different pitches and tones. I remembered Sora's childish voice and Kairi's lady-like one very well.

"Naminé!" exclaimed Sora and Kairi. I gaped in surprise at their voices, and the sound of their feet shuffling in the sand as they approached me.

"Who's this, Riku? I didn't know you had a secret girlfriend, ya?" said a male's voice, which by the thick accent, could only be Wakka.

"So this is why you've turned down tickets to the blitzball tournament, hmm?" came another voice, which belonged to Tidus, Wakka's best friend.

"Aw, quit teasing Riku!" reprimanded a cute, girlish voice that belonged to Selphie. "Hi, my name's Selphie! What's yours?"

I swore there was sweet venom in that voice when I first heard her speak to me. "N…Naminé," I replied.

"Naminé, how did you get here?" asked Sora, as I felt his hand grab my left shoulder. I gasped in surprise, looking up at him with what I assumed was blank eyes. "Naminé, your eyes…"

"I…" I started, but when I felt a finger on my lips, I blinked and stopped mid-sentence.

Riku's hand held my right shoulder, and I heard him say, "It's okay, Naminé. I'll explain."

While he explained to Sora and Kairi that he found me in the cave and was blind, and that I did not know how I ended up here, I felt glad that he bought the lie. He explained to Wakka, Selphie and Tidus that I was a friend from another world. It didn't take me long to realise that Sora and Riku had told them about their journey across world, and just how much of the truth they have hidden from their friends.

After all, only those who have journeyed and fought Heartless and Nobodies would know of its pain and misery.

It flattered me that Riku didn't tell them about Nobodies. I felt the blush creeping at my cheeks at his compassion. Because as much as they say we're just as evil and heartless as…Heartless are (no pun intended), we still have feelings. Sadness, mostly.

"Oh, Naminé!" cried Kairi, before I felt her frail arms pull me into an embrace. I could smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo, and the way her hair felt soft against my cheek. I guess Riku was right, when I asked him how it felt like to be blind. He decided to blindfold himself for the sake of capturing Roxas, so I was curious and I had to know. He told me that since he took away his own sight, his other senses became remarkably powerful – he could smell the crayons I used for drawing, he could hear my footsteps when I try to sneak behind him, he could appreciate the taste of potions when he used them, and he complimented me on my choice of furniture in the White Room.

And, of course, he could detect Heartless faster.

"Kairi, I'm sorry," I whispered, before she let go of me. I still couldn't believe that I had the guts to gamble with someone else's life – especially Kairi's, who had been one of the nicest people I've ever met.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Sora. I nodded. Strangely, I felt him smiling back at me, with his usual boyish grin. "You're a strong girl, Naminé, I gotta hand it to you."

I giggled at his statement. He was right, but I didn't feel like I deserved that statement. I thought Kairi was stronger, to have the patience to wait for them for so long while she was stuck on Destiny Islands. I had given up waiting for a hero ages ago, until Sora and Riku showed up.

I sat with the six of the Destiny Islands kids for a while. Tidus was trying to hit on me, with what Kairi told me was 'cheesy one-liners', and she told me to ignore him. Wakka was a great sport, he was asking if I was okay every five minutes. Sora explained that since Wakka's the eldest of the gang (apparently born a few months before Riku), he was naturally concerned of every one of the younger ones. I guess Wakka was blushing at that comment as he replied, "Wh…what are you talking about, ya?"

Selphie seemed to have a strong disliking for me, for some odd reason. I could hear it in her words, and the way it sounded like she was agitated at something. I didn't bring the subject up, as I was the newcomer in the group. Whatever it was, I decided to ask her once I've gotten to know her better.

That was, if I could survive after a week.

Tidus and Wakka left earlier to head for blitzball practice and Selphie left with them, saying she had a 'date with the shopping mall'. After they left with a scurry of footsteps on sand, I waited for the silence to be broken by any of the remaining three.

"Are you hungry, Naminé?" asked Riku.

Because of the shock and panic of being blind, I completely forgot that I was hungry! "Uhh…yeah," I replied, thanking the heavens that my stomach didn't growl the way Sora's does.

Kairi giggled as she got up. She took my hand and helped me up. "Then let's all head back. My mom's having spaghetti today," she said.

"Oh yay!" wailed Sora in glee. "Can I join in?"

"Sure, and Riku, too. Naminé's staying with me, so she's a default guest at the lunch table," said Kairi.

I touched Kairi's arm and looked at her, though not directly. "Kairi!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to be of trouble to you and your family…"

"No, I've decided. You're my friend, and I'm not letting you stay outside, or with these boys, for that matter."

In the midst of Sora's response of, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" and Riku's reply of, "Thanks a lot, Kairi, but I'm not a pervert,", I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was a friend to Kairi? She barely knew me, I was her Nobody, I once tried to replace her in Sora and Riku's memories, and I wagered her heart like it was my own! I felt like a complete loser, but I couldn't tell her of the sins I did.

"What's wrong, Nami?" she asked. Oh, to make me feel worse, she was calling me by nickname!

"I…I'm just your Nobody! How can you be so nice to me?" I said out loud, telling the truth. Wow, the heart I was given really did give me more emotions.

I felt Kairi's hand touch mine, patting it gently. "Nami, I've never thought of you as my Nobody, or even a Nobody for that matter! What matters is that you helped me, thus making you a friend! Besides, I feel like you're a sister I never had," said Kairi, smiling.

Riku's testimony of when he was blind was correct; I could hear the sincerity in Kairi's words. I cried again, and it took a while for me to stop crying, and Sora's jokes certainly helped. Once my tears did stop, Kairi handed me a pack of tissue to wipe the tears away from my cheeks and to blow my nose. She helped me as we walked to the pier, and the hungry Sora climbed into the boat first. He was already at the oars as Riku climbed in and helped me on the boat and Kairi's hand holding my steady at the pier. Once I was seated on the boat beside Riku, Kairi climbed it.

Riding a boat at sea blinded was possibly one of the most horrible feelings I've ever had. Well, maybe it was second to the guilt I harboured against Kairi.

I was glad I didn't get seasick and threw up – that would've been a horrible sight. They helped me up to the main island's pier and I walked with them, guided by Kairi. I felt even worse now that she insisted on helping me.

Kairi's mother was a saint, somewhat just like her daughter. She was astonished, at first, at my resemblance to Kairi (though she said I resembled Sora as well), but when Kairi lied that I was a friend from school and was sleeping over for a while. Kairi quietly told me that it was lucky that the summer holidays just started, so they could spend more time with her and the lie would work like a charm.

After a delightful lunch, Kairi whisked me to her bedroom. The boys excused themselves, and Kairi's mom washed the dishes. I would have offered to do them, if I wasn't blind, and I think Kairi's mom knew of that handicap of mine and decided to keep silent about it. It saddened me, but I was glad that they understood that it wasn't something that I wanted.

I sat on Kairi's soft bed, which was most probably a pink-coloured, comforter covered, queen-sized bed. "It's really soft," I said, appreciating something softer to sit on than the beach or the cave.

Kairi gave me a soft chuckle. "It's a pretty hot day," she said, turning on the air-conditioner in her room with a remote. She sat beside me, before collapsing onto the bed. "Nami, are you sure you don't know how you got here?"

I knew I had to shake my head in disagreement, even if it was a fake one. "Do you…feel incomplete? Like when I was out and around before," I asked, wondering if me leaving her body affected her.

"Hmm," Kairi said as I heard her grab a cushion and hugged it. "When my heart returned to me, way back then, I felt like a part of me was missing. It was annoying when I didn't know what it was, but later I knew that it was you. But the odd thing is, I don't feel anything like before right now."

I made a mental sigh of relief and fended off the questions that came after that, trying to sound nonchalantly as I possibly could. I had once led Roxas on, out of curiosity, and he found out the truth – the hard way. But I was determined to tell Kairi…once the time is right.

She got up from the bed and walked over to her wardrobe, which swung open with a loud squeak. "I'm going to take a shower. Let me know if you want one too. You should get some rest, I take quite a long time when I bathe," she said, laughing as she walked over to the bathroom door in her bedroom.

"Okay. Thank you, Kairi," I replied, before I eased myself onto her bed slowly, closing my useless eyes and trying to sleep. I wished that this was all a bad dream – but I was hoping that if I survived that week, I would be grateful to make that bet in the first place.

My eyes opened again. 'But where do I start?' I thought. 'Who am I in love with? And how am I supposed to make him love me back in one week?'

* * *

The first three days went by rather awkwardly. I tripped and fell face-first onto Kairi's bedroom floor when she was still asleep (Sora says she's a late riser) and I wanted to take a bath without waking her up. The loud crashing did wake her, unfortunately. Luckily for me, Kairi had learnt the Cure spell from Sora, thus I was able to walk outside without a black eye. I spent time pretty much doing nothing, just having visits from Sora, Riku and Wakka. I suppose Wakka couldn't stay long because of his blitzball practice, but his company was enjoyable, thanks to his accent.

On the fourth day, Riku was at the doorstep of Kairi's house while we were having breakfast. Kairi's parents had left for work, which left the three of us all alone. Sora came and picked Kairi up, because they were supposed to go to Tidus and Wakka's blitzball game together. Riku had accompanied me pretty much throughout the whole day, saying nothing much except giving me tips on how to walk and move normally when in my current situation.

At first, I was upset with him and threw a rather bad tantrum (curse the emotional heart I got). He managed to calm me down quite easily, and after I realised what a baby I had been, I apologised.

"I knocked into almost everything when I chose to become blind," he said, chuckling. It was such a strange but amusing sound he emitted, like it was deep from his belly. "I got used to it eventually. You just have to remember how many steps to take, and what are the permanent objects around you, like furniture, houses, lamp posts and stuff. You're an artist, right? Try using your imagination to visualise a world of your own, with all the objects in it. That's how you get around without being knocked."

I nodded. We were seated on a bench at a garden on the main island. "For moving objects, such as cars, bikes, people, dogs, and others, you have to strain your ears and listen to what's around you. Visualise them in your world, and listen for footsteps. Try it now," he said.

I closed my eyes instinctively and listened. The garden was pretty quiet on weekdays, but I could hear the rustling of the trees and the chirping of the birds. Then, I heard a faint sound of someone running towards us, with large, clumsy steps at our left. "Someone's coming," I said.

"Good job," said Riku. "It's Sora, you can tell by the footwork."

I giggled.

"Riku! Naminé!" called Sora as he approached us, breathless. "You gotta see this! The circus is here! They have a three-headed dog, a bearded lady, a man who can eat swords, a guy who can set himself on fire and so many others! You gotta come quick!"

Riku got up from his seat. "Sora, you've seen most of those already."

"Oh yeah. Cerberus, Jafar and Hades! Wait, then…who's the bearded lady?" asked Sora.

I giggled. The three of us chimed, "Maleficent!" before bursting out into laughter.

The three of us rushed towards the town centre, where Kairi was already waiting, Sora told us. We couldn't move that quickly, because I was blind and all, but I tried to exercise the tips that Riku gave and I did just fine, holding onto their hands as we ran together. Riku warned me of every step I had to leap and whether there were stones or whatever I could trip on.

The warmth of their hands was something I appreciated very much, especially now that the worlds were Heartless-free (thanks to them) and I was able to see (not literally) how normal they really were. We reached the circus tent and Kairi handed us tickets amidst the growing crowd. There were so many sounds and voices, I was scared as they let go of me, excited to see what the circus had to offer. I was left alone, in a crowd that kept on pushing me and a piece of paper in my hand.

Another feeling to add to that 'Worst Feelings Ever' list.

I felt a hand grab mine, and that shocked me to the bone. "What are you doing here all alone, lil' missy?"

The hand was rough and sweaty, and it pulled me closer towards someone who smelt really awful. "Let go of me!" I screamed, when the unfamiliar voice, full of menace, tried to grab hold of my other arm.

I didn't know what to do – because I couldn't see, but I landed a hard step on his foot when I found it. He cursed loudly and grabbed hold of my hair. I yelped in pain, and was so scared, my whole body trembled. The man smelt awful, like cigarettes and five cans of beer.

"Naminé!"

I heard Riku's voice, and he ran towards us. Once he was close enough, I heard a loud slam of a fist landing squarely on the man's face. His grimy hands were finally off me, and I stood there, holding my hair and trying hard not to cry as I heard Riku's yelling as more of the punching sounds came about. "Leave me alone!" screamed the man. "I'll leave!" he said again before scrambling to his feet, and running away.

"Riku, I…" I began, but I felt his hand hold mine.

"I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have left you behind," he said, the grip around my hand tightening.

"No, it's alright, let's…let's just go inside. Just promise me you won't…leave me in crowds…okay?" I said, without realising that I was already stuttering.

I felt a tug from his hand that sent me walking towards the tent. "I promise."

* * *

Kairi was fast asleep beside me on the queen-sized bed. I envied her, how could she sleep so soundly when I had…two days to figure out this task? I slapped myself mentally in the head. How could I have forgotten that there was a task at hand? Oh, perhaps it was because I had no idea I was in love with someone – let alone receive it back!

It could be Sora, I mused. After all, I always liked Sora, ever since the time we met in Castle Oblivion. But that couldn't really be it either, because he had travelled worlds in search of Kairi and to keep her safe, and she had waited so long and even got kidnapped by Axel just to see him.

No, it was impossible. Sora and Kairi were made for each other. I wasn't in love with Sora either, he just felt like…a brother. A friend. A very good friend.

I suddenly had the urge to draw. But when I remembered that I was blind, I felt awful again. I was an artist, how am I supposed to work without sight? Frustrated, I reached for the night robe Kairi lent me, put it on, silently crept up from the bed and walked to the door and closed it silently behind me. I walked to the foyer, where I put on my blue sandals before exiting the house. I realised that I took so much time just to remember how many steps to take, and how to move about in this world of darkness.

It was cold outside, and I tied the robe shut before walking to the back of Kairi's house, where I knew a white swing was waiting (I knew from her memories). I sat on it before rocking back and forth, calming myself down so I could get out of this mess that I made.

I took a deep breath and remembered the time I asked Kairi, which was just a few hours prior to that sleepless incident, about how love felt like – how to know if you're in love. She had given me a long and detailed explanation, saying that some were from her own feelings, while some others were how novels and dramas portrayed it.

But while holding my hands with hers, I knew she was looking at me right in the eyes while saying, "If you really love someone, Naminé, you'll love him regardless of what he is and what he did, and you'll be ready to sacrifice everything you have, just for him."

Easy for her to say, she's experienced it.

Perhaps it was Roxas? If it was, I was doomed for sure. Roxas was still within Sora, and as far as I know, he hadn't been lucky enough to meet the witch. Besides, Roxas was just like me, so what I feel for him is most probably empathy. We were both of the same kind, anyway.

I sighed. Why must everything in this world be puzzling and not straightforward?

I thought harder, trying to remember if there were any other men that I could've possibly had feelings for. Feelings, like Kairi had so blatantly explained, made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach and the world becoming more wonderful whenever he was around.

And then, it hit me. He was the reason being blind wasn't as bad as it looks. He was the reason I endured all this, because he did it once, and he believed I could too. He was the one who freed me from the Organization, and defended me when DiZ found no use of me. He was the one I guided out of darkness, overcame it and became more powerful.

Even if he wasn't the hero that rescued me, he was with me from that moment, until now.

I covered my open mouth, trembling. But it wasn't because of the cold wind. It was the fear.

Because…was it even possible to make him fall for me?

* * *

By the next morning, I had to say, after the events that occurred earlier that day, I deducted that I was either stupid or Kairi was secretly a genius.

She noticed the solemn expression on my face the moment she woke up and saw me sighing at her dressing table, brushing my hair for the hundredth time. After a shower, she got dressed and started prodding me with questions of my mood. I answered back, but somehow the subject of her questions went from whether I was okay to whether I was having feelings for somebody. Curse my unprepared, spontaneous replies. I hung my head down, guilty as charged.

"Let me see…" she said, walking left and right in front of me. "I'll make a witchy guess. He's…tall…handsome…and a dark stranger. Okay, maybe he's not a stranger, but he apparently is associated with the dark, so says Sora."

The blush on my face intensified.

"Ah-hah! Gotcha!" exclaimed Kairi. "So it is Riku! Oh, this is so exciting!"

I didn't see what was so exciting about it – all I knew was that I had to get him to love me back, even if I have to use black magic or the Cupid's arrow!

After we had breakfast, Kairi spent the rest of the morning flipping open books and internet websites of how to…in a sense, 'get your man'. She read some of them out for me, and told me how to behave and talk when Riku was around. I was really embarrassed by this, and I voiced it out. She told me that there was nothing to be embarrassed about – and that she would help me every step of the way. I figured that she really wanted to be a matchmaker.

Following the long pep-talk was a makeover session. Kairi had changed me in and out of her dresses, until she found the perfect one, then sat me down so she could put powder on my face with a ticklish brush and a sticky, fragrant substance over my lips, among other things she applied all over my face. I felt very uncomfortable with so much make up, but Kairi thankfully dabbed off some of the lip-gloss she obviously over-applied. "Perfect! Now you're ready to go and get him!" She then tapped my shoulder once, like a signal.

"I'll call him over," said Kairi, walking out of her bedroom. I got up from my seat and went after her, there was no way I could let him see me like this when even I don't know how I look like! As I stopped, I nearly ran into Kairi who had been standing in the hallway leading to the living room. "What great timing! Mind taking Naminé for a walk, Riku?"

I gasped, so loud and obvious it embarrassed me to the core. I heard Riku get up from his seat in the living room and walking towards Kairi and I. "Sure, no problem," he said, before taking hold of my wrist. Kairi waved us goodbye (at least I think she did…) and we exited the house. I almost tripped when I was putting my sandals on at the foyer of the house. Luckily for me, Riku's arm was in reach for me to hold onto.

"Where to?" asked Riku nonchalantly, taking my hand as he led me out the door. If Kairi said I looked good, why wasn't he responding? My face was burning as his fingers were still entwined with mine. They were warm and assuring, and I felt like in the world of darkness I was in, there was still some hope left.

"Anywhere," I replied, smiling.

"Okay," he said, the grip on my hand tightening. "To the island, then."

I had to go through the awful boat ride again, but it wasn't so bad when it's with Riku. He talked about little things along the way, to keep my mind off the swaying boat and feelings of seasickness. In the middle of the boat ride I realised that it was just the two of us…alone. The island was most probably deserted, too, with Sora accompanying Kairi to the mall, Tidus and Wakka with their team to celebrate their big win, and Selphie with them. Kairi, that clever little lady – she had meant this to be a date!

I couldn't disappoint her, in more ways than one. 'Here I go, Dr. Love. Let's hope your tactics work.'

Once we got to the pier, Riku docked the boat and helped me out of it. It surprised me how easily he pulled me off the boat, like I was as light as a pillow. I purposefully crashed myself into his arms, as if I took a wrong step. "Sorry," I said, beet red in the face. I couldn't believe I actually did such a horrible thing! But to my pleasant surprise, it felt wonderful! I heard him stutter in awkwardness, "It's…okay." We walked through the beach, saying nothing much as the stunt I pulled made us feel tongue-tied. He allowed me to grab hold on his arm, and once we reached the waterfall area, he finally said something.

"You look…" he began, as if searching for the right word. "…nice. Did Kairi dress you?"

I blushed, suddenly noticing how enchanting Riku's voice sounded in my ears. Deep, but not deep enough to be a baritone singer of an opera. I wondered how it feels like to hear him whisper in my ear. I shuddered at the thought. "Thanks. Y…yeah, she did."

"She did a good job, then," he said. His hands reached for mine, and suddenly I felt like this task was not so difficult after all. It may be a little mean that I have to resort to flirting to get his attention, but I was out of time and flirting was the first step to romance. He led me into a small shack with stairs in it, which I knew lead to the bridge, where across it, was the bent Paopu tree.

"Is this the Paopu tree?" I asked when we were there, holding the rough surface of the bent tree.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Riku, although he could most probably guess the answer.

"Oh. It was in Sora's memories. Sorry," I said. I felt his hands around my waist as he lifted me up and let me sit on the tree. A flashed a smile, still pink in the cheeks by that brave action. "Thanks. This is your favourite spot, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied again, before leaping up to sit on the tree himself. "I came here the minute I returned. I never thought I would miss it." There was a long silence between us before he suddenly asked me a question. "There's a ripe Paopu, do you want one?"

I shyly nodded. The Paopu was the specialty of Destiny Islands, because folk legends told of its abilities to entwine people's destinies. I heard him move towards the top of the tree, edging away from me, and plucked the star-shaped yellow fruit before handing it to me. There was a flutter in my heart as I took the first bite. "What do you think?" he asked.

Out of good manners, like said in the articles, I chewed and swallowed before replying. "It's…sweet…juicy…and very tender, too."

I felt him smile at me in reply. "Have some more, then," he said, and I heard the bliss in his usually stoic voice.

The Paopu I ate was a delicious, aromatic and very ripe one, but the fruit was far too large for me to finish. Perhaps that was why it was meant for two to share. The self-help books need not help me then, I was already full. "I'm sorry, Riku, but I can't finish it. It's a rather large fruit," I said, smiling sheepishly.

A yelp of shock escaped my lips when I felt his thumb across my jaw. "You got something there," he said, chuckling. I wondered if my face could get any redder. "Okay, I'll finish it up."

He took it from my dainty, sticky hands and then I heard nothing as he slowly ate the food. It pleased me to know that he was willing to share the Paopu with me, because after all, he must've eaten it a million times in his life, and he was one of those who believed in the superstition of entwining destinies. It touched me, on my new, innocent heart, that he was willing to share his destiny with mine.

"You're always here, on sunsets, aren't you?" I said, instigating some conversation.

"Mm-hmm."

"I wish I could see it for myself. It must be spectacular."

"It is, but you don't have to see it to feel it," he said. "Just feel the sun's fading rays upon you. That's what comforted me the most."

I believed that he was never fully engulfed by the Darkness. There was light in him, and it grew day by day. I felt it. It was unexplainable, but I knew it. I was sure of it.

"Do you think I'll be able to see again?" I asked tentatively. 'Even if the only way I possibly could, was to survive this week.'

"Of course. There's always hope, in everything. You taught me that, remember?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "When did I teach you that?"

He laughed his wonderful laugh. "Right now, by being here. By returning to us with a heart."

I gasped. "How did you know I have a heart now?"

"I used to be a being of Darkness, remember? I can tell. Besides, your emotions come out so compellingly now that you have a heart."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. One of the simple, subtle flirting gestures Kairi taught me. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. Like right now."

The beat of my heart, which was already quick the moment Riku was in the house that morning, became even faster and more erratic. He pressed his forehead against mine and I could feel his warm breath against my face. "Keep at it and you might fall in love, you know."

'I am in love…with you.'

I knew I couldn't bring myself to say those words. Kairi would've smacked my head for it, but I felt like this was going too fast. Or was I scared things would turn out a different way?

He brought me back to Kairi's house and walked me up right to the doorstep. I bid goodbye to him, and was bombarded by Kairi's questions the moment I closed the door. I answered them all, truthfully, and was smacked in the head, like I guessed when she heard the most important bit. "Oh c'mon! Nami, that was the best time to spout something along the lines of 'I'm in love with you, dummy!' and stuff like that!" she exclaimed before exhaling an exasperated sigh.

She was not the only one disappointed. Way to go, Naminé. Time to refresh on the love tips.

* * *

The next day, I refused to let Kairi put make up on me (because the eyeliner took a vigorous wiping for an eternity to come off), and I insisted that I choose the clothes this time, based on the fabric. It was really uncomfortable to wear a dress that felt like a potato sack and was too tight I thought I'd explode in it.

Kairi went to call Riku's home to see whether he was home. When Kairi returned to the bedroom, she told me in a disappointed tone that his mother had answered the phone, and that Riku was out with some of his friends from high school. I was saddened by this news, so I decided to spend some time alone outside the house on the swing while I waited for good news to come.

The hot weather of noontime in summer forced me back inside. I was making my way back to Kairi's room for a shower when I heard the door to the said room close and I was in another hallway. As I approached the room, I heard voices, and curse my suddenly splendid hearing, because I eavesdropped without even meaning to.

"Kairi, I finally told him!" screeched Selphie's voice.

My lips were pursed tightly shut as I listened. "What?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"I know! The odds are against me, seeing how that blonde's got him all wrapped up and going gaga over her…"

My eyebrows furrowed. Was Selphie taking about me and Riku?

"I can't believe that muscle-brained jerk forgot about my dancing debut and scurried off with the blonde to the small island! I know she's pretty and she's new in town, but…argh! I'll give away my allowances to the poor if he accepts me!"

Oh yeah, she was definitely talking about me. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I knocked the door three times. I heard Kairi giving me permission to enter, so I turned the knob and opened the door. Selphie seemed surprised to see me, as I heard her little gasp.

"I'll be off now, Kairi. I got some things to do," she said, before getting up from wherever she sat, brushed past me, and left in a blink of an eye.

I turned to where the bathroom door was and told Kairi, "I'll be taking a bath."

Kairi's voice sounded pretty nervous when she replied back. "Careful, don't trip…"

I undressed, went inside the shower, slid the curtains closed before turning on the tap, feeling the cold water run down my face and body as I felt despair gnawing at my new, budding heart. The tears that escaped my eyes mixed with the cold droplets and went down the drain, just as my hope did.

Later that night, after dinner, I walked outside and remembered the steps to the garden. Perhaps just sitting there and 'feeling' the garden would soothe my disturbed mind. After all, Selphie could be talking about someone else, and I was paranoid because I wanted to keep my heart, and Kairi's, intact.

Little did I know that I had to pass Selphie's house to get to the garden. As I was walking by, I heard voices by her front doorstep, most probably, that sounded familiar. One was Selphie's, and the other was Riku's. I quickly hid behind a tree I knew was planted on that sidewalk.

Even though they were far enough to not see me, I could hear their voices. Being blind wasn't so bad when you have the ears of a bat. "Thanks for today, Riku. You really made my day. I was nervous after I said it…but I'm alright now, thanks to you."

"I'm always here for you if you need me, Selphie. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," he said.

My heart ached like it never did before. How could he casually say that to her? Was he a womanizer of sorts, toying with my emotions while having fun with Selphie at the same time? I couldn't explain the feelings I experienced just then – anger, jealousy, hurt and so much sorrow – much, much more than before I had this heart that I was beginning to despise.

I turned around and ran for Kairi's house, knocking into a few objects along the way. I felt regret; I regretted ever accepting the deal and putting Kairi's life in danger like this. I regretted meeting him in the first place, way back when I was a Nobody and a fool. I was wishing that this was all a bad dream, that I never existed, that Kairi's heart was never taken out in the first place that lead to my existence.

I didn't even make it to the front door of her house when I collapsed and cried on the lawn. The grass blades felt rough against my legs, but I didn't care. All I cared was for this week to be over, and if Kairi were to die with me, she deserved it for siding with Selphie and lulling me on a false dream.

* * *

When I got up, I was in the guest room of Kairi's house. She was there, beside me, when I woke up. I didn't want to speak to her, she told me that I fell asleep on the front lawn and caught a cold. My head was spinning, my throat dry and my nose runny, but I still didn't feel like looking at her. Or waking up at all.

She took care of me for the entire day. The last day of her life was spent by taking care of me. If only she knew it was her last day, she would've been out with the ones she loved. Not caring for an ungrateful sinner like me.

I felt the sun's dying rays on my skin as it peeked through the blinds of the windows. Kairi was nowhere to be found, she must've been asleep on her own bed after making sure I was. I pushed the heavy comforter aside and walked to the door, where I opened it, feeling light-headed. I staggered to the front door, put on my sandals, and went outside.

Crazy, isn't it? I know I shouldn't be out and about when I have this terrible fever, but I had to go there. I wanted to. I had to feel the sunset for the last time before I die. Once I found the pier, I felt the ropes, untied it after some unsuccessful tries, and slowly placed myself into the boat, left leg first. Once on the boat, I felt for the oars, and started rowing.

It was strenuous and tiring, especially to my sick body, but I rowed on. I should reach the island in a while as the wind was blowing in that direction, said Riku who brought me there two days before. I didn't even reach the pier, instead the front of the boat collided with the sands on the beach, and I hopped off, getting my feet wet.

In the shack, up the stairs and across the bridge – that's what my mind was set to do. I reached the Paopu tree, Riku's favourite spot, and hoisted myself up to sit on the tree, facing the horizon. The sun was setting, and I was breathless when I reached it, but I reached it just in time. There was a cold feeling at my feet, like it was about to falter away and turn into dust, and I knew the time has come. Tears escaped my eyes for one last time as I felt myself disappearing into thin air.

The witch is coming for you and me, Kairi.

* * *

Like in a dream, I was seated on the same table in that same space and time the witch brought me to in the first place. I could see her, in her dark robes and all, with an evil smile etches across her red lips.

_You failed, Naminé. And now it's time for me to take my end of the bargain._

I cried. For Sora, who was going to lose a girl he loved. For Kairi's family, who were going to lose a daughter and who cared for me the past week. For Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, who were going to lose a dear friend. For Kairi, who didn't know of this cruel fate I had put her in. For Riku, I was sorry I couldn't love him. And for me, feeling regret that I ever chose to deal with the devil.

_Don't worry, dear. It won't hurt one bit. _

I felt her cold fingertips at my forehead, ready to kill me with a powerful spell. Then, all I could feel was nothing and all I saw was a bright, white light.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a purple-orange sky. 'Is this Heaven?' I thought. I could never imagine that Heaven had a place for me, let alone have a gorgeous sky as its backdrop. My vision wasn't very clear yet, neither were my other senses.

I could smell, next. There was a salty air, just like in Destiny Islands. And a slight scent of cologne, too. Strange, I wondered.

Then, I could taste. There was still some of the salt left from my tears.

Then, slowly, I could feel pain. My back hurt, and so did my arm, like it was constricted. The top of my dress was wet – had I been crying that much? The feeling of sickness was gone, but I couldn't move yet. Once I was able to, I could hear as well.

And my eyes went wide open when I heard the silent muffling of someone sobbing into my dress. I looked down to see many, many strands of silver hair atop someone's head.

"Riku…" I began.

He looked up at me, and if I wasn't as confused and upset and glad all at the same time, I swore that that was the funniest face he's ever made. Tears were on his cheeks and he was crying like a child, sobbing uncontrollably. "Riku…" I said, gaining my voice. "Why are you here?"

He let go of me long enough for me to wipe the tears off his face. "Kairi called…said you weren't in bed…looked for you everywhere…boat missing from pier…you were on the island…worried you'd get sick…when I came…you faded away like dust…I couldn't hold you…" he said in between sobs.

I remembered that feeling of fading away. But why was I back on Destiny Islands? And why can I see again?

"Naminé…I was afraid…I thought I lost you. I thought I would never have the chance to say…"

I looked at him, at his aquamarine green eyes and realised what a beautiful shade it was. "Say what?"

"How much you mean to me. You're the light that kept me going on, even when I was at the very bottom when I transformed into Ansem," he said, holding my face with his warm hands. "I…I love you, Naminé."

Then, slowly and delicately, he pulled me into a soft, gentle kiss. I felt like my heart was soaring across the worlds, but there were too many questions left unanswered. "Wait," I said, pulling back from him. "I thought Selphie confessed to you? She said you were so into me that she would likely be rejected and that you forgot her dance debut to bring me to this island…"

Riku laughed, his face no longer looking like a crying boy. "No, you have it all wrong. You must've eavesdropped when she was at Kairi's, huh? Selphie confessed to Irvine, one of my good pals. He fell for the new girl in school, Quistis, but it was a short crush. Selphie's been in love with him since we started school, but he rarely hangs out with us."

"Then, what about last night, when she said she was alright because of you?"

Riku frowned. "You were there, too? Oh, for the love of King Mickey, I had to calm her down when she had a fight with Quistis at the mall. Irvine finally accepted her, and I brought those two for a round of drinks at the café. She was just happy that I helped intervene in their little love triangle to solve the whole problem."

"Why didn't Irvine walk her home, then?"

"He had a game to catch on TV. You know how we guys are."

"But why is Selphie so mean to me, then?"

"Hmm…maybe it's because you're blond. It reminds Selphie of Quistis."

"Ohh…Quistis is the blonde she talked about!"

He laughed. "Yeah."

I giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Thank you for explaining. I feel a lot better now. And just so you know," I said, getting off the tree and leaning against his chest. "I love you too."

I was surprised that I didn't know that this was my heart's wish all along. Even back then when I didn't have one, I knew what I had always wished for. To love him was all I ever wanted.

By mercy of that kind witch, love him I shall.

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, an old wizard, with a long beard, a pointy blue hat and a matching blue robe, was walking down the street. He approached a house and opened the door. The house was completely dark, except for a few lighted candles and some burning incense. A beautiful witch, dressed in dark robes, was looking at a crystal ball when he arrived.

"Oh, Miranda, don't tell me you're up to no good again," he said, taking out his wand to brighten up the room. He conjured himself a comfortable chair and a cup of tea, waiting for Miranda's answer.

"You're such a boring old man, Merlin, let me have my fun," she replied. "But I'm done anyway, so let me get out of these robes." She took out a white wand from her sleeve, and waved it. In a twirl of sparkles, she magically changed back into her normal form of a kind old fairy godmother with a blue robe and a pink ribbon under her neck.

"Miranda, you really are a hopeless romantic. It's very nice of you to give these young, innocent Nobodies hearts of their own, but must you do it in such a way that reminds me of Ursula of Atlantica?" asked Merlin, before sipping on his tea.

Miranda stood up and refurbished the home back to a cosy cottage interior with a flick of her wand. "What can I say? Cinderella had to endure pain before she met her Prince Charming."

Merlin's bushy eyebrows rose slightly. "Hmm, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're a sadist, instead."

Aerith was later met with a talking, bearded frog.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading! My goodness, this one-shot cost me 9000 words and a few days to complete! I couldn't help it, as the original idea of making a doujinshi had to be abandoned thanks to time constraint. I'll leave it up to you to guess how Roxas's side of the story is. Sorry I made it too angsty and crappy at the end. I'm writing this with an empty stomach.

Good news is, I'm writing a 50 prompts turned into 50 drabbles or ficlets or mini-oneshots, called _Silver and Gray Crayons_. Check it out once it's up, yeah? (And yes, 50 drabbles? I am crazy, I know.)

Please review, you know you want to!


End file.
